


College Crush

by neyla9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neyla9/pseuds/neyla9
Summary: Bill Cipher is the sole heir to his parents company and is set for life. Only problem is that his parents demand that he gets a college degree before he's able to inheret the company, and the wealth along with it.So Bill decides to get a degree from a local community college, where he meets his professor, Dipper Pines. Bill immediately starts thirsting for his teacher, but unfortunately Professor Pines is completely oblivious to Bill's hints. What's a student to do?





	1. Asking Indirectly

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a drabble based on my post here: neyla9 . tumblr . com /post /151904720822 /a-billdip-college-au-where-bill-is-a-student-and but then it turned into a multi-chapter thing, with like a plot (a small one but still). I know this chapter is very short, and I'd say that's because it's an introductory chapter, but all the other chapters probably won't be much longer....

Bill Cipher had never taken education seriously, not even when he was a small child, placed in front of a TV screen showing colorful animals trying to teach him what a triangle looked like. Bill had always been too smart for his age, leading to school being pretty much a long, boring drag slowly rotting away his brain. None of that changed when he entered college.

Bill’s parents owned a huge company that spanned several markets, including electronics, toys, furniture, and a lot more. Of course Bill, being his parents’ only child, was set to inherent the company, but his folks did have one condition; Bill first had to graduate college.

So Bill had found a nearby community college called “Gravity Falls Community College”, and if the ridiculous name was anything to go by, it wouldn’t be that hard to graduate with flying colors. After enrolling in a bunch of blow-off classes that would be child’s play to get an A in, his favorite being “Study of the Supernatural 101” which was apparently taught by Professor Pines, an old man claiming to have encountered supernatural creatures.

Bill showed up that Friday for his first class in the supernatural, picking a seat way in the back and already pulling out his phone. He didn’t even notice the other students arriving, nor the teacher, but he did look up from his phone when he heard the teacher’s voice.

“Hello everyone, I’m Professor Pines,” Bill lowered his phone, surprised at hearing what sounded like a young man around Bill’s age and not an old geezer. And indeed, Bill’s teacher looked young, very young, and ridiculously hot in that cute sort of nerdy way. “I know a lot of you were expecting someone different,” the teacher chuckled, flashing everyone a gorgeous smile. “The previous Professor was my great-uncle, who recently retired, so I’ve taken over his classes. I expect many of you might have some issues being taught by someone your age, if not younger, but I promise, I am more than qualified to educate you on the supernatural. Now, today I’ll be teaching you about the physiology of unicorns…”

Bill stopped paying attention to what the teacher was saying, but he didn’t stop paying attention to the teacher. He should have chosen a closer seat; he could hardly ogle the professor from where he was sitting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once class was over and the other students started leaving, Bill lingered until everyone except for him and the professor were gone, and walked over to his teacher, who was cleaning the blackboard.

“Oh, hello,” the teacher smiled at Bill. “Do you have any questions regarding today’s lesson, Mr.…?”

“Bill,” Bill responded quickly. “And no, I just…”

“You’re Bill Cipher, right?” the teacher’s smile widened. “I was surprised to see your name on the roster; I hadn’t expected paranormal studies would interest the son of a big corporation.”

“Yeah, well, I have many unusual interests.”

“I bet,” the teacher nodded. Bill was starting to wonder if Professor Pines was hitting on him, especially with that last line. Bill didn’t even know the school’s policy on dating between teachers and students, but now he really wanted to know.

“So you know my name, but I don’t know yours,” Bill smirked, trying to take control of the conversation.

“Dipper Pines,” the teacher replied. “I know it’s a weird name, but… well, it’s a name.”

Bill hummed in agreement and decided to make his move. “You know, I don’t have any other classes left today… And I’d love to continue our conversation… Wanna grab some lunch? My treat?”

“Sure,” Dipper picked up his bag and coat. “I haven’t had lunch yet, anyway.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bill took Dipper to a small diner just outside of campus. They sat down in a booth and started looking through the menu. Well, Dipper looked through the menu; Bill already knew what he wanted, and it was a great opportunity to just look at his teacher. Those big, chocolate brown eyes, that soft chestnut colored hair, that milky pale skin… now Bill really was hungry…

“Is the burger any good?” Dipper asked, looking up from the menu and catching Bill’s staring. “What are you looking at?”

“You,” Bill answered, putting on his most seductive smirk.

“Well, I guess that’s true,” Dipper laughed, shrugging slightly in response.

“So… I’m getting curious,” Bill continued, letting a flirtatious lilt seep into his voice. “What are Gravity Falls’ rules for teacher/student relationships?”

“Oh, not that strict,” Dipper responded. “A teacher and student who wish to pursue a relationship just need to file the correct paperwork, stating that they are dating and that they are both willing participants. Then the school might conduct an investigation if they suspect the relationship interferes with school work, but that’s all. Are you asking for a friend?”

“Why are you asking me that?” Bill frowned. The asking for a friend excuse wasn’t even that convincing, so why use it? And wasn’t it obvious that he was hitting on Dipper?

“A lot of students have already asked me,” Dipper explained. “They all said they were asking for a friend. I can understand why some students might not be comfortable asking.”

“Well, I’m not asking for a friend,” Bill replied. “I’m asking for me.”

“Oh, Bill,” Dipper giggled in a way that was way too cute for a twenty-something year old man. “I don’t know any college that has rules against student/teacher friendships! You have no reason to worry about that.”

That was… surprising. Bill had thought he was being very obvious in his intent, but apparently not. Maybe he needed to drop a few more hints during the lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That hadn’t worked. Every hint Bill dropped flew over Dipper’s head. Was it really possible for a college professor to be that dense? No, Dipper definitely wasn’t stupid, that much was obvious from their conversation.

Once lunch was over and the two men parted ways, Bill decided that he needed to step up his game, especially if he had competition for getting into the Professor’s pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it:3 Please leave a comment if you want to


	2. Sexual Hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill tries a different tactic to seduce his professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the chapter based on the original post that started this fic, so I hope you like it:3

It was only the day after Bill’s lunchdate with Professor Pines, and he couldn’t ignore it; basically everyone in his class wanted to fuck Dipper! Sure, a couple of students seemed to be there because they genuinely found the supernatural interesting, but most of the people there were preoccupied with giving the professor bedroom eyes. But on the somewhat bright side, Dipper was completely oblivious to them as well.

 

Bill wondered how someone could be that dense, but he hadn’t given up yet; he was determined to fuck his teacher… Bill realized that when he thought about it, that sounded pretty weird, nonetheless, he was going to succeed!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bill spent the next month doing his best to stand out; he probably did more schoolwork for this one class than he had ever done his entire life up until then. While he and Professor Pines were still on friendly terms, the two of them going out for lunch once in a while, none of it seemed to be working. And that’s when Bill devised a new plan.

 

It was the last class of the week. Last Monday, Dipper had given everyone their weekly assignment; an essay about vampire weaknesses. Now that the class was over, everyone who had done the assignment on paper placed theirs on Professor Pines’ desk, while the students who had done the assignment on computer had already sent theirs in an email to the Professor.

 

Bill lingered by his seat, purposefully taking as long as possible packing his things while he waited for everyone else to leave.

 

Once the last student had left the room, Bill hurried over to Dipper before the Professor had a chance to leave.

 

“Oh, hi Bill,” Dipper smiled at him as brightly as always, completely unaware of what Bill wanted to do to him. “I haven’t received your essay yet. Did you do it on paper this time?”

 

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Professor~” Bill lowered his voice and tried to make it sound as breathy as possible, while also leaning seductively against the desk. “You see, I’ve been with _so much_ lately, a lot of… _personal stuff_ … and I just haven’t been able to finish my essay in time.”

 

“Hmm, that’s not good,” Dipper paused for a moment in thought. “Technically, I’m not allowed to give extensions, but you’re usually so punctual, and your work is excellent, so let’s just say you can have until Monday to finish the essay and send it to me.”

 

Bill’s eyes widened and he pulled a grimace; how could Dipper not catch his underlying intent!? Wasn’t he being obvious enough!? Bill stopped leaning against the desk and placed both hands on Dipper’s shoulders and gave him a sultry expression.

 

“Oh no~ You shouldn’t have to bend the rules for me, I don’t want you to get in trouble,” Bill lowered his voice and tried to sound as suggestive as possible. “Isn’t there _something else_ I could do for you? Maybe some… _extra credit_?

 

“Really Bill, it’s fine,” Dipper laughed, actually laughed! “Just send it to me through email, or hand it over to me on Monday.”

 

“… Right…” Bill replied in a monotonous tone and slowly removed his hands from Dipper.

 

“It’s too bad about the essay,” Dipper shrugged and grabbed his bag. “I was looking forward to our lunch together, but now you’ll have to work on the assignment.”

 

While Dipper left, Bill realized his little plan had probably done more harm than good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to make another update today, not on this fic, but on my Cipher's House fic. I'm not sure if I'll manage, but we'll see
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment if you want to:3


	3. Private Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last attempt backfired, Bill decides to try and get some more alone time with Dipper

Last attempt had failed… well, more like horribly backfired, but Bill wasn’t about to give up! He had a sure fire way to spend some more private time with his professor, and then… who knew what would happen then~

 

The class had moved on to werewolves now, and Bill had purposefully failed every question, every paper, about the subject, making it no surprise that Dipper asked to see him after class.

 

“Is there anything wrong, Bill?” Dipper asked him once class was over and the other students had left. “I didn’t want to say it in front of the other students, but lately your work has been very lacking, and I’m worried about you.”

 

“Oh, Professor Pines~” Bill moaned, smirking on the inside but not letting it show on the outside. “It’s just this whole thing with werewolves; I can’t wrap my head around it! W-what if all my previous work was just a fluke? What if I’m just useless when it comes to the supernatural?”

 

“Don’t say that, Bill,” Dipper placed a gentle hand on Bill’s shoulder. “You’re very bright, and honestly the best student in class. If you’re having a hard time understanding werewolves, maybe you just need some personal tutoring?”

 

Bill smiled at Dipper’s suggestion, mentally celebrating that his plan had worked.

 

“Really?” Bill asked, placing a hand on Dipper’s chest. “I don’t want to bother you, but I could _really_ use your help with this~”

 

“It’s no bother at all,” Dipper assured him with a smile. “I’ll send you my address and the time; then you can just show up if you’re free.”

 

“Oh, I’ll definitely be there, _Professor~_ ” Bill promised in as sultry a voice as he could manage, but it still didn’t seem to work on Dipper.

 

Oh well, at least now Bill had the chance to be alone, with Dipper, inside Dipper’s home… perfect!

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

As Bill made his way to Dipper’s home, he had wondered if perhaps he should bring something along to set the mood, but decided against it, since it wouldn’t be necessary. He and Dipper would spend the next few hours together and all alone; he would already have too many opportunities to hit on him than he could count!

 

After making his way to the rather nice apartment complex where Dipper lived, Bill rang the doorbell, and soon Dipper opened.

 

“Oh Bill!” he greeted him. “I’m so happy you decided to come! Everyone else is already here.”

 

Wait… everyone else?

 

Bill was led inside to the living room where, to his astonishment, four other students from class were sitting around the sofa table. Aside from the many papers, books, and pencils, there also were mugs and cups, a kettle, a bottle of soda, and a plate of chocolates.

 

“I always have soda and coffee, and you can have as much to drink as you need,” Dipper explained. “Caffeine is important after all. Oh, and Chad brought chocolates today to share with everyone!”

 

Bill glared at the student in question; fucking Chad! He had no idea who this guy was, aside from the fact he was another student trying to get with Dipper, so Bill hated him. In fact, he hated every single one of the other students here. Maybe one or two of them were actually here to be tutored, but the rest had gotten the same idea Bill did.

 

“So, how long have these tutoring sessions been going on?” Bill asked innocently, not wanting to give his anger away to his rivals.

 

“Oh, I think it happened a couple of weeks after the semester started,” Dipper responded. “Hannah was struggling with the subject and suggested I should tutor her. Since then, other students have joined us.”

 

Fuck! Bill hadn’t even known any of that. He had to step up his game- no, he had to send a direct message to the other students in class that Dipper was off limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and waiting patiently for this chapter. I swear next chapter won't take as longXD
> 
> Please leave a comment if want to:3


	4. Give Them Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill decides to go for something traditional, hoping to send a clear message to not only Dipper, but also the other students hoping to get with the teacher

The tutoring plan hadn’t worked out either, but now Bill was sure what he needed to do; he needed to send a clear message to the other students thirsting after Dipper’s ass.

 

He waited until they started covering nature spirits, like dryads and nymphs and the like. On his and Dipper’s lunch date, which had become a regular occurrence by now, he asked his question. This time, they were eating at a café near campus, which was often frequented by the students between classes.

 

“So, I actually had a question concerning today’s lesson,” Bill began, having already planned a way to naturally lead to his real question.

 

“Fire away,” Dipper said with a smile before sipping the soda he had ordered.

 

“You mentioned how dryads are spirits connected to trees, and I was wondering… If there are spirits connected to trees, are there spirits connected to all kinds of plant life, like even grass and flowers?”

 

“Hmm,” Dipper paused and thought for a moment. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard about spirits connected to grass, but yes, there are spirits connected to flowers, including nymphs actually.”

 

“No spirits in grass? Tell that to all the stoners around campus,” Bill joked and Dipper laughed; god his laugh was beautiful… wait, what? “But, anyway,” Bill shook his head; no way he was actually falling for the teacher, right? It was just a physical attraction; Bill was only shooting for some sex and maybe a couple of dates, not an actual relationship! “I’ll remember to write the connection between nymphs and flowers down in my notebook later. Speaking of flowers, do you have a favorite flower?”

 

The lead in hadn’t been as natural as Bill had hoped for, but he was starting to feel panicky at the thought of falling in actual love with his professor. He just prayed that Dipper’s denseness would also apply to this situation.

 

“Yes,” Dipper nodded. “It’s blue roses. It’s interesting, ‘cause they don’t occur in nature, but-“ he closed his mouth, biting his lower lip as he lowered his gaze. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to start rambling.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Bill responded with a smile; it was really cute when Dipper talked, or rambled, about things he was passionate about; it was one of the reasons Bill was actually able to pay attention in class.

 

Their conversation was cut by the sound of Dipper’s phone ringing. “Sorry Bill,” Dipper shrugged. “It’s my sister.” He rose from his seat and stepped away to a part of the café where there was a lack of people, so that he could have his conversation in peace; whether it was out of a want to keep the conversation private, or a desire not to disturb other patrons, Bill didn’t know.

 

Bill seized the opportunity to grab his phone and search up on blue roses. He got a bunch of general info about them, found a flower shop a few towns over that sold them, but what caught his eye, was the meaning behind them; because they were so rare, blue roses symbolized not only mystery, but also to desire the unobtainable. Was this a purposeful clue left by Dipper? Was Dipper actually in love with Bill, but thought he couldn’t have him? If it was then Bill would have to lay out a clue of his own, and then see if Dipper picked up on it.

 

When Dipper returned, their drinks had been placed on the table, but their food still hadn’t arrived.

 

“You know, Dipper, my favorite flower is actually jonquils,” Bill said, studying Dipper’s face closely in order to spot any sign of recognition or realization.

 

“Oh, they’re yellow, right? That suits you,” Dipper smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

 

Okay, so maybe there hadn’t been any special meaning to Dipper’s choice of flower, but if Bill gave Dipper a bouquet of their two favorite flowers, Dipper should get the hint.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Bill had tried; he had tried to pull every thread he had available, which was, to say the least, a fuckton, but apparently jonquils only bloomed in spring! What was the point of being the heir to a huge fortune and business empire, if he couldn’t even bend the laws of nature to give his teacher a meaningful bouquet!?

 

He had quickly, after about seven hours of brooding in his room, realized he needed to make a compromise. So instead of jonquils, he got pink camellias. Pink was a common color symbolizing love, and pink camellias specifically meant “longing for you”, so that would still send the right message, right?

 

After getting the bouquet, he showed up for class late, with the flowers already in a vase filled with water, and placed them on Dipper’s desk in front of the entire class.

 

“Sorry I’m late, professor,” Bill smirked, feeling the looks of seething hatred and jealousy, from his fellow classmates, in the back of his neck. “I was picking up these for you.”

 

“Aw, thank you, Bill, they’re very nice,” Dipper just said. “But we’re in the middle of class, so if you could sit down in your seat, we would all appreciate it.”

 

And nothing else had happened. How more obvious can you be than giving someone flowers!? One of those two flowers even being their favorite one!? Bill was certain this wouldn’t have happened if he could have gotten those jonquils.

 

Oh well, at least the rest of the class now knew that Bill was serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, two weeks. Not great for a less than 1000 word update, but not too badXD
> 
> I will work on updating Abducted next, so look forward to that chapter!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you want to:3


End file.
